Las Cronicas Del Purgatorio  Primer Sueño
by Purgos Voice
Summary: Un recuerdo o talvez un sueño vivido, no lo sabras hasta saber la verdad, aunque la verdadera pregunta es si tendras el valor suficiente como para atreverte a escuchar las historias de tan heroicas almas, o te conformaras con nunca saber?


Historias De Purgatorio

Mad Jack LiLi D.Q. Madame Cold Gali

– **Lo que vas a vivir ahora no es sólo una historia, es un recuerdo que olvidaste, tal vez por miedo o sólo por la magia del momento, pero para tú suerte aquí estoy yo para recordarte o más bien para enviarte en el tiempo y dejar que tú mismo revivas esa mágica noche en la que una historia te contaron, yo te guiare o haré lo mejor que pueda... no pidas mucho, ya estoy muerto **–.

Entraste en la sala vistiendo tu piyama favorito, sin saber porqué habías salido de la cama o para qué, te sentaste en la alfombra frente a la chimenea cálida. Escuchando la lluvia golpear contra la ventana y el viento chiflar en los árboles. Esperas a alguien que no conoces y tampoco sabes por que lo esperas, sólo sabes que tienes que hacerlo, que algo bueno saldrá de esa reunión. La sala era inmensa, era una biblioteca y estaba completamente alfombrada de rojo. El calor hogar inundaba el lugar y empañaba los vidrios revelando las temperaturas bajo cero de la noche. Extrañamente no tienes sueño, ni cansancio, has perdido el sueño como nunca y no sabes porqué. Tú nada más esperas – **Sólo esperas a que te lean lo que yo una vez escribí **–. Gray, el sabio, entro en la sala caminando hasta pararse frente a ti, su imagen tosca era completamente opuesta a esa mirada de cariño con la que te miraba su barba imponente llegaba hasta la mitad de su pecho y su gran porte era digno de un guerrero de antaño. Acomodándose sus gafas desordenó tus cabellos para sentarse en un taburete frente a ti, ofreciéndote leche tibia y galletas recién horneadas **tomarlos depende de ti pero... el viejo cocina mal... exceptuando las galletas con chispas de chocolate **– para luego sacar un gran y pesado libro que apoyó en sus piernas abriéndolo y eligiendo alguna historia interesante que contarte esta noche – espero que sea de noche –. Sus ojos se iluminaron y una lagrima bajó por su mejilla antes de sonreír y empezar a hablar...El día terminaba en la ciudad y el sol parecía encaminarse hacia el oeste siguiendo la calle larga – **la avenida que parte al purgatorio a la mitad, aunque nadie le ha encontrado el final **–, un ligero viento susurraba las nuevas a los oídos de quienes supieron escuchar y la luna se desperezaba en el este, saliendo poco a poco. El reino de oro terminaba y comenzaba el de plata, pero aun así esto no cambiaba las reglas de la ciudad más sangrienta de todas, Purgatorio era tal vez el único lugar donde uno podía encontrar una aventura nueva a la vuelta de la esquina o solo la muerte segura. Para quienes no conocen a purgatorio, o para quienes decidieron olvidarlo, tal vez deba explicar mejor que pasa aquí. Purgos o Purgatorio, realmente es lo mismo, es el fruto de una mente... retorcida, la ciudad infinita donde la guerra nunca termina y las aventuras tampoco, es el hogar de guerreros, asesinos , exploradores, magos y demases que solo despiertan con una sola idea en la cabeza, vivir un día mas. En esta ciudad todo se vale, no hay ley que rija, ni gobernante que trate de poner orden, un mundo de pandillas, sectas, mercenarios y comerciantes aunque aún se pueden encontrar personas comunes y corrientes, o tan comunes y corrientes como puedan serlo, como Plus, el niño que vende pasteles que por alguna razón siempre sabe lo que pasa, o Minus, la joven que siempre duerme. Y ahora que saben un poco, mejor empiezo con esta historia...Una niña de piel tan blanca como la nieve caminaba descalza y serena por las asoladas calles de Purgatorio, vestía de un largo vestido rojo que llegaba a sus rodillas combinándolo con su cabello sangre que rozaba sus muslos. Sonreía mirando la ciudad como si fuera un turista que está devisita. Aunque esa ciudad la conocía muy bien, a ella y a esa expresión de verdadera inocencia que contrastaba con esa mancha de sangre en su mejilla y aquel monstruoso machete bañado en carmesí que cargaba en la zurda, arrastrando el filo que producía ese tétrico chirrido, como el de un alma en pena, que haría estremecer hasta al guerrero mas experimentado y valiente. Su nombre era LiLi, y tal vez fue y será la única alma de su clase en entrar al cielo – **gracias a un hueco en las normas, agradezcan a San Pedro, supongo **– y antes de que se pregunten por qué "su nombre era LiLi", mejor lean lo que pasó. Ella sonreía, caminando tal como si bailara algún vals imaginario con su machete como compañero, se movía con una elegancia que asombraría a cualquiera –incluso a mí – sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras ella bailaba, sin la necesidad de ver los obstáculos para evitarlos sutilmente, pero en el momento que se detuvo en la intersección de la calle larga con alguna cuyo nombre se olvido hace cientos de años –** Elune, se llamaba **–sus ojos dorados se abrieron divertidos brillando, iluminados por el sol que se ponía al final de la calle, danzando alegres por el panorama frente a ellos, uno de esos viejos buses de ingleses ardía mientras dos grupos de pandilleros se tiroteaban y troceaban usando una calle llena de autos chatarra como campo de guerra y trinchera. Las balas volaban sobre sus cabezas y el grito guerrero acompañaba sus mandobles mientras cargaban temerariamente contra las balas para terminar con la miseria ajena con un solo suspiro del acero frío en sus manos. Ella los miraba midiendo quién era el más fuerte, eligiendo a quién se comería entre aquellos bocadillos. Sus ojos brillaban mientras leía los nombres de los pandilleros, runas grises sin nada en particular lo que era igual a humanos sin magia de la que alimentarse, pero de todas maneras comida era comida. Primero su atención se centro en un guerrero que había tachado erróneamente de humano era un licántropo que a pesar de estar terriblemente herido seguía luchando tal cual lobo que era, moviendo una espada enorme de un lado al otro cortando enemigos a la mitad. Y luego en otro, un ciego que estaba escondido tras una camioneta en llamas cargando un potente rifle de francotirador Siegfried cal.75 sin problema alguno lo que de cierta manera le pareció sorprendente. Pero ambos guerreros perdieron toda importancia cuando esas runas negras aparecieron en el camino, un hombre de unos 28 años de cabello negro escondido tras ese sombrero de western y unos ojos grises ocultos tras unos anteojos redondos de lentes amarillos, vestía una chaqueta de cuero negro que llegaba a sus rodillas y un pantalón cuyo color no recuerdo –** también negro **– que escondía esas grebas, aunque no ocultaba el sonido metalizado del acero chocando con el pavimento en cada paso. Caminaba tranquilo con un cigarrillo encendido en la boca dejándolo consumirse con una sonrisa confiada y autosuficiente mientras sus ojos se encendían como llamas y miraba al pequeño campo de batalla caminando decidido con cierta aura fría a su alrededor – **algo que solo la niña pudo notar** – .El anciano sonrió y rió un poco mientras te mostraba una ilustración del momento – **aquel hombre caminando con los revólveres en el cinturón **– el dibujo estaba increíblemente detallado y hasta de cierta manera podías ver el brillo de sus ojos. No pudo evitar reír, contenta y emocionada como un niño que mira a su nueva mascota correr –** y o matar a las de otros **– se quedó quieta, inmóvil, expectante de que podía hacer su nueva presa, su nuevo juguete. Él ignoraba toda la expectativa que generó su entrada en escena – nunca verán a una niña tan emocionada como LiLi mirando a ese hombre –aunque de haberlo sabido honestamente le hubiera importado tanto como ver un caracol cruzar la calle. Simplemente se dedicó a hacer lo que mejor sabía; cazar. Estaba buscando a dos personas, o más bien dos pandilleros conocidos por una matanza en un callejón de la quinta zona. Eran conocidos como "la bestia inmortal" y "Lock-on" y el precio por sus cabezas eran algo que él no podía ignorar a pesar de que eran sólo centavos en comparación con verdaderos asesinos como "Black Tres Impactos" – **por su cabeza se pagaban cerca de mil crams** – "White Calaveras" –**exactamente 759,87 crams **– o "Cold Blood" mejor conocido como "Bombardero de Halloween" por sus bombas distintivas – **aquí se pagan unos impresionantes mil doscientos crams muerto o muerto **–.Suspiro pensando en todo lo que haría con más de mil crams y luego recordó que debía cazar estos dos y que un día se cruzaría con esos tres –**pensamiento que le llenó el pecho de orgullo y ego **–.

Las balas seguían volando y las espadas chocando mientras aquellas pandillas continuaban la batalla –**a pesar de lo mucho que nos desviamos del tema sólo pasaron segundos de batall**a– y aquel cazador caminaba ya entre las pandillas sintiendo las balas zumbar a su alrededor y esquivando espadados que contraatacaba con potentes puños dejando al enemigo inconsciente en el suelo mientras seguía camino hacia sus objetivos. El guerrero y el ciego peleaban espalda a espalda destrozando a cuanto guerrero se acercaba hasta que sintieron que alguien distinto los miraba a los ojos, los mercenarios lo identificaron y huyeron despavoridos – **claro como si él los fuera a dejar huir **– sólo para encontrarse cayendo uno a uno en el suelo presas de disparos letales y calculados – **te lo dije** –. Nadie excepto el ciego pudo notar el movimiento o el momento exacto en él que sacó, disparó y guardó sus revólveres en sus fundas. Entonces el anciano cerró el libro mirando tu rostro expectante – o eso esperó – y sonrió con cariño viendo que habías devorado las galletas y la leche – **si no lo hiciste siéntete mal por el viejo **– para guardar el plato y el vaso con esa sonrisa te habló:

– Aquí es donde tengo que hacer una pausa, para explicarte un poquito mejor quién era este hombre al que purgatorio conoció como "Mad Jack" –murmuró el viejo con calidez en su voz – era un hombre fuerte, más fuerte que la mayoría por lo menos, – rió un poco – no era muy inteligente – **no me digas** – aunque su instinto era filoso como las garras de un lobo y era uno de esos cuenta cuentos que el mundo conoció pocas veces –agrego mientras se quitaba los anteojos para limpiar los lentes con una gamuza fina antes de volvérselos a poner –. Lo conocieron como relámpago Mad por la velocidad con la que desenfundaba, disparaba y volvía a enfundar además de las habilidades mágicas que una vez poseyó – **fuerza, velocidad, ya saben lo típico **–, pero por sobre todo lo recuerdan por sus aventuras, sus cacerías y sus duelos a muerte con criminales que hacían que purgos temblara sólo ante la mención de sus nombres –** lo que es sentirse orgulloso,¿no?** –.Por alguna extraña razón mientras él les contaba pudieron notar cierto orgullo en su voz y una lágrima que secó pronto, carraspeando se paró algo avergonzado al tiempo que buscaba más galletas y leche que convidarte – **esta vez eran con chispitas, suertudo** –. Puso las galletas y la leche delante de ti, tal como la primera vez y aclarándose la garganta volvió a abrir el libro buscando la página en la que se había quedado para proseguir con la historia, murmuro un pequeño "ah" antes de sonreírte volviendo a hablar...Tanto la bestia como el ciego miraban al cazador preparándose para lo que sería una pelea digna. Tanteaban sus armas preparadas y listas para el combate – **a todo esto, si se preguntan sobre la niña, ella debe estar muy entretenida pensando en como se comerá al cazador **–, de un momento al otro el lobo rugió y en un salto hacia adelante comenzó su ataque abandonando su forma humana, adoptando una más feral, lanzando un simple y poderoso ataque descendente con su espada, buscando partir a la mitad al cazador, pero Jack no se dejó sorprender ni por el rugido ni por la mítica transformación, sólo permaneció sereno mirándolo venir y con la misma tranquilidad desvió su espada en un suave movimiento de su palma empujando la espada a un lado que dejó al lobo sorprendido e indefenso ante la bala de plata que entro por su ojo izquierdo para fragmentarse atravesando su cráneo creando una lluvia carmesí que salpicó al tirador, quien no tubo tiempo de reaccionar al ataque de su amigo. El lobo cayó al suelo, primero de rodillas y luego desplomándose a un lado del cazador que ahora miraba sereno y frió al francotirador que parecía no saber qué hacer ante la muerte de alguien a quien él creía inmortal. La sorpresa no le duro mucho más de tres segundos y ahora guiado por la furia apuntó con su rifle y comenzó a disparar una y otra vez buscando aniquilar a aquel que había matado al lobo, las balas de aquel Siegfried eran especiales, tenían cierto brillo azul que atemorizaba. La primer bala llego a desviarla haciendo girar uno de los revólveres en su mano, pero las demás fueron más complicadas, la segunda rozó su hombro abriendo una herida que ardía, aquella luz azul en realidad eran llamas. Todo se había complicado desde un enemigo al otro, no podía atacar si tenía que estar esquivando balas potencialmente letales, parecía que iba a tener que usar su carta de triunfo y eso no le agradaba, ese hechizo que le garantizaba la victoria pero que sólo podía usar una vez al día, lo que complicaba las cosas, uno no sabía cuando todo se pondría peor. – ¡NOISE! - gritó y cierto brillo nació en su mano izquierda y una música comenzó a tocar viniendo de todas direcciones, una sinfonía, al tiempo que ese círculo dorado se dibujaba en el aire y una energía sagrada lleno el aire mientras ciertas runas estaban escritas en los bordes de aquel plato dorado que giraba:"Sagrado del Réquiem, Sinfonía del Guerrero. El viejo menciono las palabras con tanto orgullo y nostalgia que por un momento te perdiste en el cuento y comenzaste a dudar acerca de que solo fuera una historia. El plato se abrió ante los estupefactos ojos de la niña, y el ciego no comprendía qué era aquel guerrero de armadura y ropajes blancos que caminaba afuera del círculo con una gran espada – **un monstruo de dos metros para decirlo bien **–, mirando al ciego a través del visor de su casco, extendiendo sus alas blancas, iluminando el lugar con una luz cegadora al tiempo que la música sólo subía y subía hasta ser lo único que podía escucharse. El ciego no sabía hacia donde debía disparar, sus oídos gritaban y lloraban de dolor, aquel caballero blanco se lanzo al ataque rápido y letal, en menos de un segundo estaba a un lado del tirador y un segundo después Lock-on se sorprendió cuando sintió el helado filo en su pecho atravesando su corazón de lado a lado, dándole el dulce placer de la muerte. LiLi daba ligeros saltitos gritando y riendo emocionada por el final de aquella pelea; un ángel, quién lo diría, se dijo a si misma acariciando el filo de su machete sin notar como su palma se laceraba sangrando más y más con cada caricia continua. Sus ojos brillaban mientras el sol daba su último suspiro y sus últimos cariños caían sobre purgatorio bañando la calle larga de oro por un segundo, para luego caer todo en la oscuridad de una noche súbita con la luna ganando su protagonismo. Durante unos segundos nadie en todo purgatorio se movió, no hablaban, ni hacían ruido, sólo esperaban, era extraño sentir cómo reinaba la paz por más corta que fuera. De un momento al otro, tres disparos resonaron por toda la ciudad "Black a despertado", fue el pensamiento compartido por toda la ciudad. La luz plateada de la luna bañaba la ciudad, una suave brisa se levantó meciendo apenas los cabellos, pero refrescaba. Bajo esa luz, el cazador vio a su caballero desaparecer en una infinidad de plumas sopladas por la brisa, y de un momento al otro se sintió observado. ¿Alguna vez han sentido que los observan desde atrás y que alguien respira en tu nuca?, ¿lo has hecho verdad? Pues esa fue la sensación que él tuvo en cuanto la seguridad de su caballero desapareció, pero para su desgracia, él no tuvo la suerte que tú tienes, ya que cuando tú volteas eso que estaba ahí ya se fue, pero él al voltear lo vio directo a los ojos. La niña y él se miraron a los ojos, sucubus y cazador se reconocieron de inmediato y dos sonrisas muy distintas aparecieron, una sonrisa macabra y de expectación y otra sonrisa de cariño y serenidad.

Se miraban a los ojos, midiéndose y esperando ver cuál de los dos haría el primer movimiento en esa partida de ajedrez. Los ojos de LiLi bailaban chocando con la mirada fría de Mad – hola – murmuró sonriente mientras se acercaba lentamente, bailando, mostrando aquel machete bañado en sangre como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – **ahora que lo pienso, no es tan raro ** frente a frente cuando ella saltó sobre él, abrazándolo por el cuello, dejando el machete caer para clavarse a un lado de su pie, le sonreía divertida mientras notaba la mirada inexpresiva de Mad ante su acción. Se quedaron así durante unos segundos que se convirtieron en minutos antes de que ella se acercara demasiado a sus labios para terminar mordiéndolos hasta sangrar y el cazador se la sacara de encima empujándola con brusquedad, mirándola con cierto odio. Ella cayo tomando su machete para luego dar una voltereta sonriendo divertida. Él sólo sacó sus revólveres apuntándole fríamente con una sonrisa gélida y fingida, ella se la devolvió con calidez y tronó los dedos a la vez que sus labios susurraban – Oscure –, la luz de la luna y de las estrellas se apagaron, sumiéndolo todo en una súbita oscuridad tan absoluta que ni dios o diablo podría haberla negado. Él comenzó a disparar y ella atacó sin piedad alguna, explosiones de luz nacían de cada bala y de los impactos entre sus armas, entre ellas o contra el entorno, fogonazos iluminaban el campo de combate revelando lo que sucedía como si fueran fotografías de guerra, siempre tomadas en el momento justo. Sus corazones latían con fuerza sintiendo que el próximo destello de luz podría ser su muerte. Cada flash revelaba un ataque, un choque de sus armas, una herida, un grito o una sonrisa. Bailaban una extraña batalla a ciegas sólo guiándose por las luces momentáneas que bañaban el lugar, ojos curiosos se posaban en la batalla viendo a través de la oscuridad como si fuera la claridad misma, ellos lo sabían, también sabían quién los observaba, y eso los motivaba. Después de todo, que aquella sombra estuviera ahí significaba que ese combate llegaría al final de uno de ellos. La encapuchada sólo escribía en su cuaderno mirando la pelea sin dirigir la vista a lo que escribía, después de todo su trabajo era sólo componer el réquiem de uno de ellos. Bañados de sangre batallaban guiados por escapar a la muerte, él únicamente un humano que sentía los problemas de la pérdida de sangre y ella una sucubus que estaba a los limites de su fuerza espiritual. Luchaban sin descanso, los destellos se volvieron más y más frecuentes hasta que se volvió una sola luz, más duradera e intensa. Luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo sin miedo a las heridas, sólo atacando. Una campana sonó – **la primera de doce **– y él tuvo una ligera visión de su vida al tiempo que lograba acertar un disparo en la pierna de aquella niña, una segunda campanada y ahora ella fue quien tuvo la visión, aquel disparo no le importo y acertó un potente corte en el brazo de Jack, inutilizándoselo mientras él le propinaba un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, doblándola hacia adelante, quitándole el aliento para luego lanzar a LiLi hacia atrás, y todo se sumió en la oscuridad otra vez. La compositora sonó una tercera campana observando la batalla que había reanudado, sólo redactaba cómo las heridas fatales se acercaban, escribiendo y escuchando una sinfonía salvaje y agresiva que expresaba la muerte que se acercaba, una lágrima escapó de su ojo izquierdo mientras tocaba otra campanada. De un momento al otro la niña incrustó su machete en el pecho de Mad, el cazador quedó atónito sintiendo como la sangre brotaba de su pecho, ella sonrió serena, cerrando los ojos. Otra campana y una súbita cara de miedo se dibujó en la mente de aquella niña – ¿tan rápido llegó la medianoche? – Alcanzó a murmurar, escuchando una sinfonía y sintiendo esa luz que quemaba su espalda, era imposible – realmente lo es –. La sexta nota sonó y ella vio cómo la mano del moribundo brillaba con intensidad, volteó tomando su machete con fuerza, retirándolo del pecho de aquel hombre – no me importa como lo hiciste, pero no voy a morir esta noche – dijo preparándose decidida y confiada mientras miraba a aquel ángel cuya luz no podía cegarla debido a la oscuridad que ella había llamado. La séptima campanada sonó y se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, machete y espada chocaron y volvieron a chocar en una batalla digna de las canciones y las leyendas, se movían con elegancia y precisión, prueba de su título de espadachines heroicos, – **una octava campanada** – un espíritu del trono y una guerrera milenaria luchaban en la oscuridad, una cegadora contra el mismo Gabriel –** el alter ego de Mad **–, un duelo a muerte se libró en aquella oscuridad al ritmo del sonido de sus espadas y de esa música que sólo era interrumpida por las eventuales campanadas. El viejo sonrió mirándote, se limpio una lagrima y tomo un trago de su vaso de leche antes de continuar con el relato...La muerte miraba a la compositora y luego la batalla, posándose a un lado de la joven que escribía serena y en silencio a pesar de estar llorando. Miraron como el ángel vencía claramente a LiLi, quien no podía golpear al caballero y ya cargaba varios cortes en su torso y sus brazos.– Vengo a colectar – murmuró la muerte abriendo su libreta al tiempo que la joven le pasaba una hoja llena de notas musicales que la muerte leyó y sonrió, para luego despeinar a la chica – es tierno de tu parte, Gali – agregó con su voz gélida que sonaba extraña al saber que lo decía con cariño, puso la hoja en su libreta y esta se unió a otra hoja en la que estaba escrito un nombre. LiLi tenía miedo, aquel ángel era claramente un mejor espadachín, no podía hacer mucho contra aquella espada tan grande y que ese ángel movía con tanta gracia y habilidad. Entonces algo retumbó en ella, un sonido, un grito, unas palabras y una música, no sabía qué era, no sabía si era su propia muerte o si era algo más, ¿era vida? ¿O eran alucinaciones del cansancio?– ¿Quieres vivir? – preguntó una voz en su corazón, una voz cálida aunque más agresiva que la propia. – Porque si quieres hacerlo, sólo tienes que decirlo – agregó. La niña lloró feliz mientras sus labios se movían susurrando primero lo que ella creía que debía hacer. – NOISE – gritó, y en su mano derecha nació una luz oscura y brillante. El ángel dio unos pasos atrás por la sorpresa, y mirando aquel círculo oscuro que giraba entre ambos pudo reconocer las runas que estaban escritas en los bordes del circulo: Demoníaca Sinfonía, Réquiem de la Reina

El círculo se abrió y una mujer salió de él, saltando al ataque. Su cabello era tanto o más rojo que el de la niña y brillaba con cierto poder, sus ojos eran rojos sangre, estaba completamente desnuda y su cabello censuraba de cierta manera su cuerpo. Pero lo mas impactante era aquella espada tan grande como la del ángel. Sus sables chocaron y sus miradas se encontraron ambos con cierta sonrisa, una rivalidad milenaria, dos espíritus heroicos, dos almas sin tiempo, el guerrero y la reina, viejos amantes ahora enemigos cruzaban sus espadas para ver quién cedía.– Gabriel, lo siento, no puedo dejar que la mates – murmuró la reina roja mientras una de sus manos soltaban el mango de la espada y se posaba delante del casco del caballero, con la palma abierta, creando cierta esfera de energía roja que irradiaba cierto odio o tal vez era algo de cariño.– Asriel... – el ángel no pudo hacer más que mirarla sereno y responderle frío, antes de que un as de energía saliera de la mano de Asriel y lo golpeara lanzándolo hacia atrás. Gabriel voló por el aire unos segundos antes de desarmarse en cientos de plumas. La reina volteó sonriendo con cariño a la niña y con cierta frialdad le dijo – ahora ve y mátalo – antes de desaparecer en una brisa que la desarmó en cenizas. La niña volteó mirando al joven en el suelo y suspiró aliviada, la doceava campanada sonó y el joven súbitamente tomó su pistola con las intensiones de disparar, sólo para encontrarse con el machete incrustándose en su pecho, ésta vez en el lugar de su corazón; miraba a la niña que a unos cuantos metros había lanzado el sable con una puntería letal. La muerte sonrió mirando su cuaderno, luego miró a la joven compositora que lloraba y secó sus lágrimas con su gélida mano para hablarle – no puedes tratar de cambiar el destino de una persona – le dijo casi como un reto, pero con cariño – adelantar el tiempo para salvar una vida es algo que los compositores tienen prohibido y lo sabes – agregó algo más seria, antes de cerrar su cuaderno y giró comenzando a caminar. – Además, ¿sabes qué es lo que pasa cuando interfieres por tus sentimientos? – preguntó inquisitiva y con una sonrisa divertida ante la reacción de la joven, que se quedo congelada al descubrir que la habían atrapado. La muerte siguió caminando y la muchacha la miro marcharse antes de suspirar pensando y preguntándose cómo esa mujer aún podía sonreír luego de tantos siglos. La niña cayó de rodillas agotada, sintiendo como la oscuridad se disolvía, molesta por todo lo que tuvo que pasar para conseguir algo de comida ,aunque contenta por descubrir a esta nueva amiga, y luego de un largo y sonoro suspiro sonrío levantándose, mirando su vestido hecho jirones y se estiró caminando hacia el cuerpo sin vida de aquel cazador y tras susurrar una ligera plegaria agradeciendo a la santa muerte por no escribir su final y al creador por el alimento frente a ella, se dispuso a devorar al hombre y a su magia sin ningún cuidado de mancharse hasta que al final –**unas dos horas después** – sus heridas estaban completamente recuperadas, y su energía espiritual radiante mientras miraba su vestido impecable y en una pieza otra vez, rió jugando un poco con los restos antes de tomar su machete y lanzarse a caminar nuevamente, siguiendo la calle larga y tarareando una canción de cuna con una voz dulce. El viejo cerró el libro dando un largo suspiro, mirándote algo triste pero animándose un poco al ver que habías devorado lo ofrecido –** se bueno con el viejo, ¿si?** –. Tomó el plato vacío y el vaso sin una gota y los llevó a la mesa para luego volver a sentarse a un lado del fuego y con una voz solemne te habló: Y esa es la historia de como mi hermano perdió su vida y se unió a las estrellas – te dijo orgulloso y sereno acariciando el lomo del libro – espero que lo hayas disfrutado y que me vengas a visitar más seguido, tengo muchas historias como esa – agregó cerrando los ojos complacido por tu presencia. – Pero ahora este anciano debe dormir – te dijo dándose unas palmadas en las piernas y levantándose con algo de dificultad por el cansancio. Te sonrió una última vez, se marcho dejándote en la sala desierta, de un segundo al otro cierto sueño te invadió, una voz conocida aunque soñolienta –**más que una madre es como un amante** – te llamó desde la puerta, y tú te levantaste caminado hacia la puerta. Cuando quisiste voltear para ver la biblioteca por última vez notaste algo raro, la chimenea estaba apagada, los libros no estaban y esa voz conocida te reprendía por haberte desaparecido de la cama.


End file.
